


Reconciliation Under a Storm

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heavy storm which finally forces Tony to confront Steve and tell him how he really feels. Though Steve's had enough of the billionaire and his attitude, when they're locked in the same room they have no choice but to talk things out, but can he really teach a soldier how to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation Under a Storm

The winds were heavy; so heavy that a high pitched whistling sound seemed to seep through the cracks of the window and it made Steve shudder every time it reached his ears. Even though he was trying to sleep, it was very difficult, especially with the sound of rain thudding against his window.  
He turned over, letting out a sigh of frustration as he held the soft, plump white feather filled pillow over his head in an attempt to mask the sounds. He’d had a long day of aggressive training; letting out a lot of his pent up anger on many (innocent) punching bags back at base. Back in the day he could sleep through bombs being sounded, guns being fired, and yet, now it was the heavy rain and howling wind that kept him awake. Perhaps it was because it was his first time alone in a storm since he had woken up. 

Tony had really gotten to him this time. It was the third time they had met, and Tony had started another argument. It was clear they didn’t see eye to eye. Steve would bring up how different his and Howard’s personalities were; Howard was innovative and he had helped others, whereas Steve accused Tony of not helping out mankind, instead concentrating on his suits for his own benefit. Sure he was using them to save the world, but did suits like that really deserve as much attention as Tony seemed to think? Tony would lose touch with reality and spend hours in the workshop, tampering with his suits rather than helping out the others with the missions that they were assigned to. The third time was the last straw, when Tony didn’t show up to the meeting at SHIELD headquarters Steve had said to himself, ‘enough is enough’. He didn’t shout at Tony though, he just ignored him. Whenever the billionaire would make a sarcastic comment, instead of reacting with his typical “Is everything a joke to you?” as a response, he just remained silent with his arms folded.

There were two things Tony Stark hated, excluding being handed things: he hated being compared to his father, which Steve would always do, and he hated being ignored. He was flamboyant and loved the limelight, in fact he adored it, but he would constantly try and attract the attention of the super soldier. They had a love hate relationship, or at least that’s what they had from his perspective. Tony loved to see Steve getting annoyed; watching his eyebrow arch, seeing him adjust his own jaw to unclench it, as well as that deep, dark stern look his blue eyes would resonate. Steve would always try and dominate him and Tony’s challenge was to try and resist at all costs. There was nothing he loved more than a challenge and after hearing so much about Steve, hearing his father go on and on about him as well as hero-worshipping in secret, he just wanted to see the Captain break that perfect mould that he was cast in. He aimed to break that stereotypical Captain persona that Steve was cast in, or at least he would try and see through the cracks that he managed to make. It was sometimes difficult to accept that Cap was human, but seeing his human side, forcing through, doing what it would take to see through that star spangled uniform was what the billionaire loved to do, because he knew deep inside that Steve was a beautiful, gentle person who just wanted to help others, and, heroism aside, he was just a humble kid who had never really experienced true love to its full extent. Tony didn’t want to admit that he had feelings for the super soldier, after having grown up surrounded with memorabilia, after reading countless stories and legends about him he was his biggest fan, but seeing him in person was completely different. Even though they had spent little time together, it was enough for Tony to realise that he was in love with his hero. Seeing him on paper was one thing, but seeing him in person was enough for him to confirm his feelings, and as further confirmation; seeing through his cracks – that’s what won him over completely. Steve tossed and turned but couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. Perhaps he had been asleep for far too long -70 years can be considered pretty long indeed- but he was worn out from all that exercise he had done; perhaps something was plaguing his mind.

He thought back to when he had flatly ignored Tony, saying to himself that he deserved it, but deep inside he had seen how hurt Tony was when Steve ignored him. He saw a little boy looking up to his hero with tear filled eyes; that innocent side of Tony that he had grown to actually warm toward, and now he felt like he was hurting him. He frowned a little, burying his nose further into the pillow before sighing one last time and getting up, flicking on the light switch and grabbing a worn notebook. He flicked the pages around until he found a blank one, which was tainted with yellow; the book was clearly quite old and delicate but he still kept it close to him. It was one of the few possessions that he had from his past. As he reached for it, he also grabbed a pencil and began scribbling. He didn’t know what he was drawing but whatever it was, it seemed so hollow.

There was a knock on the door and Steve heard the sound of thunder echoing in the sky. The sound almost made him jump. He spent a second composing himself, placing his book back where it was slowly. Walking toward the door and opening it to see Tony standing there dressed in his black tank top and jeans. The moment that Steve saw him he rolled his eyes and leaned on the door frame, folding his arms.

“I was working late here at headquarters.” Tony said, trying to justify himself. He knew that Steve was living at headquarters and had his own living space until the Avengers mansion was finished. “Don’t just stare at me like that, Cap, I saw your light on and saw you were awake so I thought we might… Talk. Since you’ve been ignoring me that is,” he said, his hand covering his mouth, brushing down over his beard before trying to place it subtly on his hip. He was nervous and that was clear. Steve could hardly make eye contact with him because he was glancing down toward the floor.

“What were you working on?” Steve asked with a stern tone, not budging from the door as he leaned on it nonchalantly.

“Another suit of mine.”

“Go figure.” Steve said as he rolled his eyes, walking back to his bedside and sitting down on the edge, running a hand through his hair.  
“Hey, I’m trying to do this to help people, Steve. You just don’t get it. I’m trying.”

“Trying isn’t good enough Tony.” He said as he glanced up at him, watching the man walk through the door and shut it behind him.

“God dammit, not everyone can be Captain America.”

Steve quickly looked up, “No, but they can have good ethics.”

“I do, don’t judge me, you don’t know me Cap. But I know you. I’ve been well informed,” Tony said as he growled, glaring straight at Steve, watching the man who seemed so un-phased. He would love to consider himself as detached, but there was something about the super soldier that brought out emotions that Tony didn’t want to feel. 

“This is a free country. I’m entitled to think what I want, soldier,” Steve said with a hint of agitation in his voice. There was another loud crash of thunder and Tony jumped a little; it didn’t help that he was on edge whilst he was talking to the Captain who was staring with such cold eyes.  
“I’m not a soldier.”

“You’re right; calling you a soldier would imply that you’re protecting others.” the big blonde and beautiful Adonis said,

“You don’t understand, Captain. I’m different from my father, I am revolutionising the world to make it become a better place, using technology to put things forward. Its people like you that are stopping this world from progressing. You’re so ignorant. Don’t you dare judge me, Steve. You’re supposed to be perfect; you were made to be perfect. You didn’t start out this way, so don’t give me the whole ‘you need to learn to be a better person’ talk,” the dark haired man wasn’t making much sense; he was just frustrated as he attempted to argue back. He disliked storms as they were and the cold atmosphere of the room made Tony shudder.

“If you came here to argue you might as well leave,” Steve said, lying down on his bed again, turning his back to Tony.

“I came here…” Tony shut his eyes tightly, “Dammit Rogers I wanted to make amends but you turn everything into an argument, so don’t blame me,” He said with anger, balling his hands into fists as he took one step closer. “And don’t turn your back on me, I’m still talking.”

“I’ve heard what I need to hear… Mr Stark. You can leave now,” The Captain said stubbornly,

Tony had enough of this. He couldn’t deal with Steve hating him. Steve was his hero, and being ignored, arguing with him constantly... They may have started off on rocky terms but there was no way Tony was going to let it end like that. He stomped over to the bed and sat on the edge, where Steve was before he had decided to lay down instead. “I’m not taking your orders, Cap,” he said as he watched a streak of lightning dash past the window, once again followed by thunder. After that particular crash the alarms sounded loudly followed by an announcement by Fury; 

“The base is suffering from a small power shortage; we’re going into lock-down for tonight.” He said through the speakers that were in the hallways. 

Steve looked up as he heard the voice, then looked over his shoulder at his door, hearing it lock automatically.  
“Great.” Steve said, seeing his light flicker then shut down, leaving Tony and Steve in the dark room surrounded by the sound of pelting rain against the window. The lights from the city that the base overlooked were the only sources of light that they had.

“Now we can resolve this properly,” Tony said as he looked over at Steve, finding it difficult not to admire the way that the subtle lighting seemed to outline the blondes facial features and show how defined they really were.

“What do you want to say then?” Steve said with a sigh, giving in,

“I don’t do words. I act.” Tony said, leaning over to Steve and placing his lips over the super soldier’s, crushing them together. Steve’s eyes widened as he felt the pressure on his lips but he didn’t push away. He’d never felt a kiss like this, it was so affectionate, so loving, so desperate. He found his mouth widening, giving Tony more room as his eyes slipped into a daze. The billionaire didn’t hesitate to slip in some tongue, which at first made the soldier flinch, but as their tongues entwined he let out a murmur of pleasure. Tony pulled back and looked down at Steve who just sat there with widened, glassy blue eyes and a crimson blush painted over his face. He licked his lips as he watched Tony sit up with a small smirk, “That was easier than I thought.”

“I’m no easy broad!” Steve quickly protested,

“Broad? If I recall… That’s a woman, right?” Tony asked with a chuckle,

“Y-yes… But I’m not one. I mean. I just,” The super soldier was more flustered than he had ever been, he could hardly speak.

“Shh.” Tony said, placing his index finger on Steve’s pink lips, “But at least you’re not ignoring me anymore,” he said proudly.

“Tony I-”

“Quiet Cap… I get it. We’ve both said harsh things to each other; I just want you to know that… I guess I used to hear a lot about you okay. Howard had told me everything but now seeing it in the flesh is more than I expected. You may not like me but you’re going to have to get used to me. I don’t do teams well but I’ve got your back if you need it.”

“Tony…” He was touched, he knew this was the boy’s way of saying that he looked up to him, well, that’s what he got from it anyway. He saw the looks of admiration, especially in this particular situation, and the feeling of the kiss had been so intense and filled with so much love. His expression softened and he became less defensive, laying back on the pillow with his back now flat on the mattress, staring up at Tony.

At the next sound of passing thunder Tony jumped a little and Steve immediately spotted him doing so,

“Are you… Scared of thunder?” He asked with an eyebrow raise,

“No. I just don’t like it,” Tony said as he pouted and glanced away momentarily.

“You should sleep Stark… you look tired,” Steve said, “I’ve got your back, against the thunder that is,” he jested.

Tony nodded and kicked off his shoes, lying on the bed next to Steve. “I’m not afraid, I said. I just don’t like it… Reminds me of a cheesy horror movie where the lights go out and some sort of monster jumps at the window.”

“Well I’ll protect you against those monsters then,” The Captain said, feeling much more light hearted than before. Tony had confessed something to him and Steve knew how difficult that was for him to do. It was difficult for any strong person to do, really. But he appreciated how Tony said he’d look out for him, so the least he could do was offer protection in return. After that kiss he felt so much more comfortable, which was surprising. He thought it would be awkward but no, it felt so right. It felt as though they were meant to be together.

“Hah hah. Sure,” Tony said, rolling his eyes, “I’m strong enough to look after myself.”

“So am I, but I still accept help. There’s nothing like a team,” He said proudly.

“You’re such a golden child. Quit with the hero act, Rogers. I prefer that other side of you, you know, the kid who was diagnosed with every illness under the sun when he enrolled for the army, the kid who was bullied, the kid who stood for the underdog.”

“I haven’t lost that side of me, Tony…”

“It seems you have,” The billionaire said almost sadly, “Well… You don’t let it out often. When I kissed you just now, I got to see it; I got to see that weedy kid who seemed scared of something. You’re scared to love, aren’t you?”

“After Peggy… I… Suppose so,” Steve said, though it hurt him to confess such a thing. Everyone he seemed to get close to seemed to get hurt in the end, and that was something that really tore him up inside. He didn’t know why he was so blunt about this, especially to Tony, but after that kiss his brain didn’t seem to function properly. He was still flustered and had hints of the blush stained over his cheeks.

“Well… I’ll help you get over that fear,” Tony said.

“Really..?” Steve asked.

“Of course. As long as you aren’t afraid to let out ‘Steve’ and not be a Captain around me all the time.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” The Captain said, reaching for Tony’s hand and shaking it, but as he did, Tony took his hand in his own and just held it for a while, lacing their fingers together as he jumped once more. This time the thunder was directly above them. Steve reached over instinctively and brought Tony into his arms, holding him there. If Tony could break that invisible barrier and kiss him, there was no reason for Steve not to just hug him, especially because the thunder did quite obviously startle the man.

Tony wriggled in the bear hug that he was getting, but eased himself as he rest his head on Steve’s chest. The tension was lifted between them slightly; of course the sexual tension remained but now it wasn’t as bad as before, not after that kiss. They both seemed so relaxed and he had never been so proud actually be so open and forthright and actually confront Steve; he had finally managed to break off that shell and see the kind, loving part of Steve that he so craved to see, even after all that agitation and provoking – through the anger there was that gentle, innocent soul. He pressed his ear against the wall of muscle, hearing Steve’s heartbeat finally begin to steady. Steve was about to reach for Tony’s head, just about to place his hand on it, before he stopped.

“Go ahead,” Tony said.

“What..?”

“You can put your hand on my head,” Tony said, reaching his own hand out and adjusting Steve’s hand for him. If he wasn’t going to do it, then Tony would do it for him and show him how to show affection.

Steve ran his fingertips through Tony’s hair, brushing it gently, feeling the soft strands and brushing through them. It turned into a tenderer stroke as he became less heavy handed with each touch; becoming far more comfortable and soothed. Tony had a broad smile on his face, nuzzling Steve’s chest. Never in a million years had he ever thought that he would be in the arms of his hero, his idol. Now this was perfect, the rain, the storm outside, the dark room and the soft heartbeat that he listened to. As the thunder passed over and moved further away, with each drum in the sky, Steve would hold Tony closer, stroking him so that he would feel protected and to calm him down.

Although Tony hated storms, he was grateful for this one, never before had he felt so at ease. Now it was up to him to teach the soldier how to love and how to let go, and he was sure Steve would do the same and finally tame the billionaire with the playboy reputation. Either way, they were both up for the challenge.

So they lay there and Tony finally drifted off, the billionaire cuddling closely to Steve as even he relaxed and shut his eyes, finally falling into a deep, well deserved slumber.


End file.
